extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fafni
Sporepedia Descriptions Fafni "Fafni are four-armed brutes indigenous to the harsh deserts of Falphurnn. They are ferocious, and must fight to live. Initially allied with the Millicrabs, they are more better known to be found amongst the NodhCohr Hierarchy." Fafni Nomad "Fafni were nomadic for many thousands of years, traveling between the sparse oases on their planet, waging war amongst themselves. They never got beyond tribal culture before the Millicrabs showed up, intent on 'terraforming' their world." Fafni Brute "The Brutes are what can be found of the Fafni within the NodhCohr Hierarchy. Man was brought to its knees on several worlds thanks to these hulking monstrosities. They are different than those found amongst the Millicrabs." Information The Fafni hail from Falphurnn, a brutally harsh arid desert planet with almost no water to speak of. The water that does exist is found frozen at the poles or in rare, highly excluded oases, with many being found as sinkholes into underground caves, where the water was less likely to evaporate. Many species failed to evolve an "absolutely no-water-needed" design, and this led to the species becoming highly territorial. This included the Fafni, who became born and raised by war. To help in the conservation of precious water, the Fafni evolved a sluggish speed of movement; however they possess a number of 'water pockets' in their muscles to hold large amounts of water. When not in use, their muscles in these areas naturally expand to fill in the gap, to make sure they do not have an exploitable weak point in these locations. Racial Traits *Slow-moving, but near-unstoppable force. *Extremely difficult to scatter, as they are unaffected by anything remotely resembling morale. *Can deal a large amount of damage in a short amount of time. Scientific Classification * Under Construction Statistics *'Species Nicknames:' Brutes *'Home Planet:' Falphurnn *'Species Type:' "Warm-blooded" Thermophilic Desert Vertebrate *'Speech Style:' Deep, baritone voices created from vocal cords located in their esophagus. *'Lifestyle:' Social Warriors, but will revert to territoriality if left without war for too long, tearing each other apart. Not even family bonds get in the way of this. *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 99.8% Hunt (10% success rate), 0.2% Forage (80% success rate — this is only used in times of hunger when no meat is around) *'Armor:' Fafni way of life has prevented them from wearing much in the way of armor, as this is considered cowardly among their people. Seeing opponents in armor actually inspires them to continue their attacks. Armor generally only consists of small sections attached to what little clothes they wear, to deflect weapon fire from areas they consider vital; chiefly, the reproductive organs and the skull. *'Defenses:' Fafni skin is naturally very thick and tough, due to having to endure frequent sandstorms on their homeworld. This makes them great warriors even in spacial times, as their skin is thick enough to halt some fire, and combined with their low sensitivity to feeling, they also have an extremely high tolerance to pain. It is said a Fafni won't stop pursuing its target until one or the other is dead, no matter how many limbs the Fafni is missing. *'Weapons:' Possessing little in the way of weapons in terms of numbers, the Fafni are nonetheless well equipped for battle. Their natural offenses consist of four attributes: **Huge muscles that power their bodies, giving them incredible strength, and allowing them to complete amazing physical feats for their size. A Fafni can easily lift a car without thinking twice about it. **Four arms as opposed to the usual two, allowing them to deal twice as much damage as a species of equal might but with only two arms, which is generally accepted as the normality. **Their knuckles are built with sharp spurs which protrude through their skin, giving their punches the ability to tear into flesh. This evolved as their answer to claws, since they are carnivores. **Somewhat sharp tusks which protrude from their lower jaws, naturally used for a killing bite to prey and foes alike. More often than not in modern times, they are decorated with marks designating a Fafni's greatest battles. *'Tools:' Four of a Fafni's limbs end in hands, and are thereby used to manipulate objects. *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' While technically able to breed at any point, Fafni choose to breed only if conditions are right, and even then typically only during the cooler months on their homeworld. A Fafni will not risk breeding unless they believe that their bodies will be able to successfully tolerate the added stress of mating and pregnancy. Males are generally more willing to mate than females. *'Gestation:' To aid in a female's survival, they have been gifted with a long gestation period of 17 Earth months. This allows the strain of pregnancy and the loss of nutrients to her own body to occur over a longer period of time, lowering the shock to her system and thereby providing an easier gestational period. At birth, the pups, which are enclosed in dry, leathery "eggs", are laid into shallow holes that are then buried in sand, to keep them relatively cool. Laying them early like this helps Fafni female survival. *'Offspring Incubation:' 5 days before hatching. *'Number of Offspring:' 1 or 2 pups per litter. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 70% — due to the low number of offspring per litter, their long gestational period, and their war-like tendencies, the Fafni have learned to protect their young as best they can from hazards. If one tribe razes another tribe, they typically will save any pregnant females they find, and raise the pup(s) as their own to further increase their numbers. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Fafni/Fafni/Fafni Physiology Below in this next section, you will find information on the Fafni's physical appearance, and explanations of things including, but not limited to, their skeletal structure and their senses. Blood While considered warm-blooded, they are not true endotherms; at least not in a typical sense. Their blood naturally (and quickly) adapts to the temperature of the environment, and then proceeds as if they were cold-blooded. Therefore, despite being closer to cold-blooded species, they can survive not only on their very hot homeworld, but can also survive well enough on ice worlds as well, making them feared as conquerers among many races in the galaxy. Skeleton *''Under Construction'' Musculatory System The Fafni musculatory system is extensive, and consists mostly of the muscle mass needed to power the limbs correctly. Because of their four arms, they require two sets of pectoral muscles, one for each pair. This helps give them their naturally hunched over body plan, as the pectorals for the second set are set on the upper levels of their back, behind their head. Circulatory System *''Under Construction'' Brain & Nerve Center *''Under Construction'' Digestive System *''Under Construction'' Respiratory System Fafni respiration is extremely dry, to conserve as much water as possible. Senses *''Under Construction'' Social Behavior *''Under Construction'' Territoriality *''Under Construction'' Mating *''Under Construction'' Life Cycle *''Under Construction'' History Evolutionary History * Under Construction Tribal Era s.]] They eventually gained sapience, but spent so much of their time warring for resources, they never got around to high-level technologies. They were surprised when the Millicrabs descended upon their world, intent on overtaking it for their own. For hundreds of years the two species fought, with both sides slowly gaining respect for the other due to their ferocity in the heat of battle (no pun intended). This culminated into the two species forming a "peace" treaty, and the Millicrab promised to uplift the Fafni into the space age for the price of the Fafni working as soldiers in their taking over the galaxy. The Warped Kin This not only included the regular Fafni, but also their mutated ilk, who were birthed from a Fafni City-Village that had used the Millicrab's crystalline power units out of their larger ships as both trophies and building materials...unfortunately for them, these power units are unstably radioactive, and quickly mutated them into a group that would come to be known as the Warped Kin. Raid on Planet Kesari A group of Fafni were sent by their Millicrab 'masters' to investigate a planet and Miicraxxiform/Falphurform it -- this planet turned out to be Kesari. The swampy environment threw the Fafni off-guard, which aided well in the Amphorian's win. Fafni Military .]] The Fafni military is actually the combined forces of the Fafni and Millicrab species, except in the case of the Fafni enslaved by the Amphorians. Fafni do not like the use of vehicles, and so races from the Millicrab's planet of Miicraxxus are generally used as war machines. Fafni make up the infantry due to their high durability. Minions Fafni minions are the constructors of buildings during war times. They consist of adolescent pups who have yet to complete their trials. While some races may consider using youth on the battlefield as cruel, it is considered an honor among the Fafni. Ilk Fafni ilk serve as the "light" infantry of a Fafni force; however, light is a relative term. Brute Fafni brutes serve as the heavy infantry of a Fafni force, and are the only rank of Fafni found amongst the Amphorian slave-thralls. Brutes often bound about on their forearm knuckles and legs, in as close to a run as one might see from a non-mutated Fafni. Warped Kin Warped Kin are even fiercer than your typical Fafni, and many are even berserked. While the physical mutations of Warped Kin follow several different paths, the mental mutations all seem to be relatively equal: their natural mental habits have been increased twice fold, making them even more violent and territorial than regular Fafni. During wartimes, they are sent to attack buildings in what can best be described as 'furious offense', destroying as much as possible in as short a time as possible. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:NodhCohr Hierarchy